Reading Between the Lines
by dahan
Summary: Everyone knows bookstores are full of discoveries. Eriol and Tomoyo discover some of them are more subtle than others. ExT story. SHORT!


Seeing how my last CCS fic was kind of a washout I'd figure this one has to be better, so I hope you enjoy it. Idea came from a recent trip to my own favorite bookstore. 

Cardcaptor Sakura is forever owned by Clamp in my opinion. They do good work so give credit where credit is due. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

~*Reading Between the Lines*~

It was mid November in Tomoeda and the little town was experiencing its first real cold snap of the season. Silence hummed throughout the streets of the shopping district with few patrons daring to venture away from the heated stores. One young Eriol Hiragizawa quickly wanted to join those patrons as he briskly tried to get to his favorite bookstore. 

Rushing through the antique entrance of the storefront, the door chime appeared to signal the young sorcerer's success in escaping the cold. Shuddering just a bit, Eriol acknowledge a greeting from the elderly shopkeeper before removing his thick coat. The shopkeeper smiled as she notice the young man head towards his usual sections in the shop. She could never remember Eriol's name, if she ever knew it at all, but she knew him by the fact he was a most courteous young man and even more telling, she knew him by his purchases. Chuckling to herself the shopkeeper helped a waiting customer and returned to her own book that was engrossing her. 

Eriol, glad to have finally warmed up a bit, made his way through the shop to his first stop, the poetry section. There he stumbled upon what he liked to refer to as his "accidental discoveries" and quickly took a seat on the floor where he became engrossed himself. This was his favorite place in all of Tomoeda. It was just outside the heart of the shopping district where it was away from most of the traffic, yet the walls were just thin enough to let one hear all the went on. Perhaps the most charming feature of the shop in Eriol's opinion however, was the fact that time had been kind to the little bookstore. Though the floors would creak with every step, the smell of aged parchment filled the air, and the shelves themselves predated the used of sand paper, Eriol wouldn't buy his books anywhere else. 

The afternoon passed slowly with Eriol getting caught up in the pages of another book every couple of minutes or so. One by one, he hit his favorite sections and took his time to skim over titles. Occasionally seeing fit to flip through a few pages. Gradually a small pile of literature was appearing under his arm as he continued to travel to the different sections. Every so often he would pass by the shopkeeper on his way to the corners of the shop, which brought a particularly broad smile to the elderly woman's face. It was perhaps two hours into his bookstore excursion before anything remotely eventful happened. 

As he was gathering his potential purchases to head to another section of the store, he encountered a young child with short brown hair trying to sneak a peak from under what appeared to be an encyclopedia the size of his torso. Clearly Eriol knew he was under observation, but to embarrass the young boy by pointing out his ineffective spying techniques was just not his style. Slowly Eriol straightened the pile under his arm and casually began to walk by the junior spy. 

"My that's quite advance for such a young man…" commented Eriol to the boy 

The young boy froze allowing silence to be his shield. Smiling just a bit, Eriol knelt down to the boy's height for an explanation. 

"No need to be afraid young one, but I would like to know why someone such as you feels the need to hide behind such dense literature" he asked 

Slowly the young man began to the point at two other children around the same age as him, one a boy the other a girl, both hiding very poorly behind a bookshelf. The young man then motioned for Eriol to move closer so he could whisper in his ear. 

"I thought you might be a real sorcerer Oji-san" he whispered. Getting no real reaction from Eriol, the young boy went on to point at the far corner of the store where there was apparently a minor cardboard display of the Harry Potter books. Eriol, finally getting it, handed the boy his encyclopedia then whispered back "I am…" and then told him that he and his friends should go return the encyclopedia back to where it belongs, which the young boy did with a rather wide smile. 

Turning to walk away, the sounds of a muffled giggle caught Eriol's attention from the other side of his current bookshelf. Turning the corner, he stumbled onto his dear friend Tomoyo Daidouji, trying desperately not to break into pure laughter over the incident she had just observed. "Enjoying yourself Daidouji-san?" Eriol inquired while adjusting himself to leaning on the bookshelf. 

Composing herself rather quickly yet not entirely riding her smile, Tomoyo simply commented "Must be the glasses" as she walked past Eriol with her own minor pile of potential purchases against her chest. 

With Eriol trailing with a chuckle, "Perhaps I should look into contact lenses ehh Daidouji?" 

Tomoyo apparently arriving at her destination began to survey the titles as she responded to Eriol, "Young European Sorcerer with a tendency to get into mischief, not sure if that would effectively shake the persona ehh Hiragizawa-kun?" 

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Daidouji-san" said Eriol faking an innocent tone, very poorly by the way. 

Tomoyo took a moment from her scan of titles to smile at Eriol, a motion gladly reciprocated by the young sorcerer. Taking an interest in a particular text Tomoyo flipped through its pages of the work while voicing a particular concern "I certainly hope your little confession to the young man doesn't embarrass him when he meets up from his friends" 

Eriol took a moment to take out a text of particular interest to him before he answered "and how would it do that?" 

"You honestly don't believe that his friends will believe him at face value do you?" asked Tomoyo looking up from her book. 

"Of course not…" said Eriol then calmly added "…but who said anything about believing on face value…" 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow toward Hiragizawa to voice her suspicion and curiosity. Eriol, of course, silently loved every bit of the moment. Slowly Tomoyo allowed a wry smile to appear on her face and asked, "So what kind of spell did you place on the encyclopedia…" before she returned to her book. 

'It is always easier with Daidouji.' Eriol silently thought. Any other friend would never have guessed without a few more classical "Eriol-ish" innuendos. Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer Tomoyo's deductive question he was stopped by the gentle raising of her hand followed by her whispered conclusion "Let me guess, a temporary incantation of letting the pages of the text speak through moving images, that no doubt appear through a dark blue aura." 

One would certainly expect to be caught off guard at Tomoyo's deduction, especially with one so correct and accurate. Eriol certainly was not an exception from being stunned, but with a quick recovery he applauded Tomoyo's conclusion with a warm and gentle smile. 'Oh, she's good…' thought the boy sorcerer. Being his typical self, Eriol's smile, of course, turned into a smirked as he and Tomoyo heard the joyful shrills of the three certain children, "Amazing! (A/N: is it suppose to be "sui-goi?")". Which was obviously a reference to their discovery of the newly enchanted text. 

With the minor conversation behind them both had placed their piles beside them and took a seat on the floor opposite one another. Silently they skimmed through the pages of their most recent find occasionally peaking at each other from under the pages. Once in awhile their peaks would be in synch with each having a kind-hearted smile for the other. 

It was perhaps maybe an hour into their silence that Eriol took a minor break to stretch his arms. It was then that he took a moment to look over Tomoyo's soon to be purchased books. What he saw managed to catch his attention. Slowly he reached over to pick up a novel from Tomoyo's pile, this of course caught her attention. 

As Tomoyo turned to face Eriol, he began to read the title out loud "The Maltese Falcon…" recited Eriol "…by Dashiell Hammett?" 

"It's a detective story written by an American, a story of murder and betrayal all over the prize of a priceless artifact." Explained Tomoyo. 

"Yes, I've read it…" commented Eriol "…back when I was in England…not exactly light reading is it Daidouji?" 

"From what I've skimmed it seems rather appealing…" Tomoyo began "…characters in conflict over an artifact, all vying for their agenda to succeed…" 

"With the main character having to work with all of them…" interrupted Eriol "…placating to each of their wishes in order to keep himself in the action and from being trampled on…" he finished softly. 

Tomoyo, feeling Eriol was referring to more than just the premise of the book remained silent for a moment. She certainly did feel Eriol's waiting stare, waiting for perhaps a retort. A few moments of awkwardness passed by, Eriol refocused on the pile to see there were at least four more titles of the same genre. He then came to the conclusion that he shouldn't push any further and simply made a lighthearted comment, "Forgive me Daidouji-san, it was just rather humorous picturing you with a cigarette in your mouth hunting down criminals…" Eriol finished with a laugh. 

Tomoyo, knowing what he was doing, was thankful for the 'out' and smiled back with a quick remark about how she doubt she had the capacity to become that obsessive about anything. Clearly signaling that she was willing share a minor joke at her expense. 

Over the minor laughter the two were sharing, Eriol pointed out some of the highlights that Tomoyo should pay attention as she would read on. Some insights would grab her attention with an urge for Eriol to explain further, while others would warrant a desperate plea not spoil the story any further for her. Both brought great pleasure to Eriol as he was provided with a great chance to be a friend and play his mischievous side. It was in between muffled giggles that Tomoyo's eyes landed on the pile of works on Eriol's side. 

Most them were just works of general interest, some rather dense discussions of philosophy. One happened to be the collective works of Matsuo Basho, a long dead poet, which inspired a rather entertaining thought in Tomoyo, the thought being that Eriol probably had memories of meeting the man himself. It wasn't until she noticed a smaller novel on the top of the pile that a truly giggle worthy thought entered her mind. Slowly she reached out for it, interrupting Eriol in mid sentence about the appropriateness of Hammett placing the conflict by the waterfront. Once realizing what Tomoyo was reaching for Eriol vainly attempted to stop her, but was too late. 

Slowly, to Eriol's dismay, Tomoyo began to softly read aloud the title "Night of Two Stars…" as well as the introduction "…A suspenseful tale of a night spent by two scorned lovers having met one another by chance, each searching desperately for one another amongst the great vastness of a seaside city. Neither knows what draws one to the other, but one thing is certain, something is in the night air as young Mitani searches for the nameless woman who in one instance, captured his heart…" 

As Tomoyo verbally glided over the brief introduction, Eriol felt that he was going to expire from embarrassment. 'Surely this is not how I am to end this life…' he ironically thought '…done in by the embarassment of a trashy romanace novel in mid-puberty…" 

As Tomoyo paused at the obviously cheesy selection of the young wizard, she turned to him as he was fumbling over his words in a vain attempt to escape with his dignity. "I…well…you see…that's sort of…well Nakaru actually…heh…" 

A pleasing thought passed through Tomoyo's head as she watched the Harry Potter look-alike stumble over his words, the conclusion that young Eriol Hiragizawa mischievous magical being was in fact just human. One with questionable taste in romantic literature, but still he was just human. 

Feeling the need to spare her dear friend from a ritual suicide, Tomoyo beamed a classical understanding smile toward Eriol, causing him to effectively shut his mouth. Seeing that he had calmed down, Tomoyo handed back the cheesy romantic novel back to the Eriol with the simple comment "You have nothing to defend Eriol-kun…" 

Eriol slowly reached for the mellow dramatic romance novel and placed it back on top of his pile. A silent stare was exchanged between the two young teenagers along with two rather endearing smiles. It wasn't until Tomoyo felt a rising heat in her cheeks that the silence was broken. 

"So what was Matsuo Basho really like?" Tomoyo asked intently, earning chuckles from her friend. 

As the two discussed the life of Matsuo Basho not written in history books, a silent figure in the distance was observing them. Even without her glasses, the elderly shopkeeper was keen enough to see all that went on between her two best customers. In a shop where silence was the norm, the laughter of a young couple was a pleasing treat now and then. And amongst all the noise, a simple comment from under the shopkeeper's breath was crystal clear…"I was wondering when those two would run into each other…" which was followed by a hazy chuckle… 

The streetlights had turned on by the time Tomoyo and Eriol had exited the bookstore both with purchases in hand. As the door chimed their exit, Tomoyo's bodyguards, punctual as ever, were waiting for their young Miss to finish her business. Eriol, being the bred gentleman that he was, helped Tomoyo into her car as one of her bodyguards took her purchases from her. As he closed the door to the back seat, he bent down to the height of the window and in very "Eriol-ish" fashion asked "neh…Tomoyo-chan, I was thinking about shopping for music tomorrow, perhaps you would care to join me?" 

Tomoyo once again beamed a smile as she jokingly replied, "So long as there won't be a discovery of certain boy-band obsessions…" 

Returning the smile Eriol calmly stated, "You're more than welcomed to find out…" 

The chilly air seemed to brush against both teenagers' crimson cheeks as they shared a moment of laughter. Then, with a reminder from a bodyguard about the time, the two recited their farewells… 

"Goodnight Eriol-kun" 

"Goodnight Tomoyo-chan" 

As Eriol waved to Tomoyo's car driving down the street he turned and walked the opposite way toward his house. As he did, there was a realization of a change, suddenly, it didn't seem that cold to him anymore. 

THE END 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Matsuo Basho was a Haiku poet that lived from 1644-1694, other than that I have no other information about him. Yea, I know you hardcore CCS fans know that he was born way after Clow was already dead. 

_The Maltese Falcon_ is by Dashiell Hammett, a real book that I've read. Personally it isn't all too great, but it seemed appropriate for this story to mention. 

_Night of Two Stars_ is completely made up, to the best of my knowledge this story doesn't exist. 

Hope you enjoyed it and as always let me know if you did or didn't. Remember: Feel free to attack my writing, just not me ^_^ 


End file.
